MAGIC Rises
by WondaGal
Summary: W.I.T.C.H. has now stepped aside and let their daughters take their place. But when Meridian is threatened by an old enemy that is blood-related to one of the new guardians,what will they do? Will said guardian be able to over come this? R&R. ON HOLD!


AN: My take on the future of W.I.T.C.H. if they had continued the seasons into the future. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Heritage

(Melissa-POV)

My name is Melissa Olsen, sixteen year old daughter of Will and Matt Olsen. Most people called me Mel. I had dark hair and brown eyes. I was a bit of a hothead like my Mom and took charge in dire situations. I was the new Guardian of Quintessence. My Mom and Dad were vets. My Mom had passed down the heart of Kandrakar to me, since she and the other former guardians could transform whenever they pleased.

Me and my best friends found about our heritage when we fourteen. Mom and her friends had sat us down and told us everything.

Then there was Alyssa Lair, sixteen year old of daughter of Irma Lair. No one knew where her Dad was. All we knew was that he disappeared when Alyssa was young. We tended to call Alyssa, Ally, but she didn't mind. Ally was the new Water Guardian. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. Her Mom was an events planner.

Who else? Oh yeah, Gabriella Ashcroft, daughter of Taranee and Nigel Ashcroft. We called Gabriella, Gabby. She had dark hair and green eyes. Her Mom and Dad were co-owners of a bookstore where they worked. Gabby was the new Fire Guardian.

There was Isabella Hale. She was sixteen and hated nicknames so we stuck to Isabella. She was the one and only daughter of Cornelia and Caleb Hale. We hardly saw her as she lived in Meridian with her parents as her Dad was a General of Queen Elyon. Isabella's Mom was a dear friend of the Queen, so they lived in the castle. She had an older brother named, Alexander, we called him Alex. He was eighteen and resembled his Dad.

And finally there was Claire Lyndon, daughter of Hay Lin-Lyndon and Eric Lyndon. Claire had dark hair and light green eyes. She's the new Air Guardian. Her Mom and Dad are working at the Silver Dragon, a restaurant owned by Claire's Grandparents.

Currently, I was in my car, driving to the Silver Dragon to meet up with Claire, who had called an emergency meeting. Isabella was back in town.

I parked my car and found Gabby and Ally getting out of their cars. Claire, Gabby, Ally and I had all gotten cars for our sixteenth birthdays. I nodded at them and we entered the restaurant. Claire met us by the front door and led us into the kitchen where her parents were cooking.

"What no hugs?" a voice greeted us.

"Isabella!" Ally, Gabby, and I cried as we hugged her. We released her.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Meridian's been attacked," Isabella told us, "We don't know who did it, but we're on damage control right now. Queen Elyon is frantic and her daughter, Princess Annabella is trying to keep her Mother calm, but not having much luck."

"Let's go," I told them, before turning to Mrs. Lyndon, "Mrs. Lyndon, do you mind_"

"_Letting your parents know where you are, not at all. Now go and be safe," she told us, "The rest of us might show up in a while."

We transformed and I opened a portal to Meridian. Half of the city was in ruin and soldiers were going around looking for survivors. Princess Annabella was walking around looking for Alexander. Annabella was eighteen and something was going on between her and Alexander.

"Alex! Alex!" Annabella called.

"I'm right here, Anna," Alexander replied as he walked over to our side.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"That's just it, no one knows, it was a night ambush and no one could see the attacker," Alexander replied.

Isabella grasped her brother's shoulder, "Is Dad...?

"He's fine," Alexander assured her.

"Isabella!" Cornelia called out to her daughter as she and Caleb approached.

"Mom!" Isabella called back. Cornelia was in her guardian form.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Cornelia hugged her daughter.

"Have you found anything that could tell us who attacked this place?" I asked.

"Nothing yet," Caleb replied.

"Help!" a hoarse voice cried. Isabella and her Mom went to help. Someone was trapped beneath the pillars.

Isabella and Cornelia placed their hands on the ground and vines shot out and lifted the fallen pillars away. Caleb recognized the man lying on the ground.

"Drake!" he called.

The Queen approached and walked over to Cornelia's side.

"I haven't seen this much destruction since Nerissa attacked us," she replied.

* * *

(Isabella-POV)

Mom's eyes went wide. A portal opened and the former Guardians stepped out as well as the regents of Earth. Will fell to her knees and so did Mel.

"I sense that the power of Quintessence has been used here," Will replied.

"Who do we know that has the power of Quintessence?" Irma asked.

"Nerissa," Matt hissed.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. I've hit a writer's block so I could use some ideas. In a review. Please review. Please.


End file.
